


Catnip

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Series: Cat Josh [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, catnip, hybrid!josh, josh thinks its a good time, neko!josh, tyler gets catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: i wrote this awhile ago so i cant promise it will be good lol





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this awhile ago so i cant promise it will be good lol

~Catnip/Food~

I walked into the lounge and sat on the couch, cuddling up next to Tyler; something was off. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling and enjoying the smell but he smelt… different. I pulled back, looking at him questioningly but he just smiled and kept watching the tv. I leant in and rubbed my face on his arm.

Wow- he smelt amazing.

I pulled at his shirt, trying to pull it off him.

“Woah, someone's a little excited” I desperately tugged at his sleeve as he playfully pushed me off, letting me fall onto the floor.  I got up and straddled him pinning him to the couch.

“Give me your shirt, you smell really nice and I need it!” he leant forwards, smiling and let me pull his shirt over his head. I rolled off him, bringing the material up to my face.

“What is this?” he ran his fingers through my hair, “I nee- dude it’s on your arm,” I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, finding the source of the smell on his forearm. I pressed my nose the skin before  rubbing my face on it, causing him to giggle but it soon turned to a surprised squeak when I ran my tongue up his arm.

“W-what are you doing?” I paused.

“Well… you smell really really good, and.. Uh I-I just need it,” he tilted his head, watching me for a moment.   
“You really are like a cat,” he smiled “I wonder what would happen if I brought it into the bedroom?” he winked at me, before removing me from his lap and getting up, leaving me with his shirt. I put the fabric in my mouth and chewed at it (look I know it's gross but you don't understand), my ears flat against my head.

 

I was in the kitchen, digging through the cupboards when I found a small spray bottle sitting on the counter behind some boxes. I picked it up, curious to what it was - it was  _ the _ smell.  Quickly unscrewing the cap, I brought it up to my nose. Wow. I had forgotten just how good this smelt. I could hear Tyler walking up behind me, just before he took it from me.   
“Woah, easy tiger. You’re not aloud this without supervision, and just here it says,” he cleared his throat “‘use in moderation,’” I caught a glimpse of the label on the front that read ‘Catnip.’    
“Did-did you just use catnip on me?” he looked down smiling a little.   
“Maybe..” I kept staring at it “...okay, yeah i did. I was curious okay!”   
“Can  I have it back?” he shook his head, putting the bottle in his back pocket.   
“Not for you Jishwa, at least not right now,” I scowled at him as he walked off mumbling something about having fun with it. I swear I will bite whatever he puts that on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> tumblr: josh-ur-dun


End file.
